


I'll Paint You Wings and I'll Set You Free

by wonderful_world_of_pain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderful_world_of_pain/pseuds/wonderful_world_of_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak couldn't want more out of life. He is the most popular boy at school, he has a sweet car, and tins of money.<br/>Dean Winchester loves to paint. He lives with Sammy, after their father is arrested for child abuse, they move to Iowa.<br/>Life was good... until the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Paint You Wings and I'll Set You Free

(Castiel's POV)

Thursday Afternoon

"Man, Ms. Talbot was a real hard-ass today," I said to Charlie. Charlie and I had been best friends since first grade, when my brother, Michael, started dating her sister, Becky. Honestly, I thought Becky was weird and I was grateful when they broke up, but Charlie and I have been inseparable ever since.

"Isn't she always?" Charlie replied with a smirk. "Seriously, how much homework can one teacher possibly give on a freaking Wednesday night?"

"Apparently a lot," my voice was tinged with exhaustion. "I'm going to head home and get started on that essay. It's probably going to take me all night long if I don't start now. See you tomorrow, Charlie!"

"Bye, Cassie!" she called as I headed out of the school to my 1969 Dodge Charger. I lived for classic cars. As far as I was concerned, I had the coolest car in the school. What more could the most popular kid in school possibly want? My parent's had tons of money, I was a star tight end on the football team, and, at any given time, you could ask anyone in our small town of Mount Vernon, Iowa, and they would know who I am. Life was good.

When I got home, something was wrong. I could tell right away.

"Hello?" I called. "Is there anyone home?" 

I knew that was a stupid question, considering my dad's car and my siblings' cars were in the driveway.

"Yeah, Cassie. We're in here!" someone called from the dining room. It wasn't really a room, more like a hall. Like I said before: tons of money.

I walked into the room to see my mom, dad, brothers, Gabriel and Michael, and sister, Anna, siting at the table. They look as if they had been waiting fo rme to get home. 

"Hey, Michael. Since when have you been home?" I asked, surprised to see my brother home from college.

"Since about an hour ago," he replied with a smile on his face. "It's good to see you, Cassie."

"Good to see you too," I said, giving him a hug, I turned to the rest of my family. "Why are you all in here? It seems like you're waiting for me."

My dad spoke for the first time. "Cassie, we got a call from a school," he said.

"Wait? A school? Like a college?" I asked incredulously. "About what?"

"Castiel," my brother Gabriel said. He was the only one who still called me by my full name, aside from teachers. "They want to recruit you for football. I'm so proud of you man."

"Really? You guys have got to be kidding me!? It's March, the season is long over with for the year." I said. "Who was it?"

"The University of Minnesota!" Anna squealed. "They're sending someone to talk to you after school tomorrow! EEEEKKKK!!!!!"

Wow, I thought. The University of Minnesota. It's always been a dream of mine to go there. It's also a family tradition; my dad went there, his dad, and his dad before him. it would be so awesome if I got to go as well.

"Well," I started. "What a good way to end a normal day."

(Dean's POV)

Friday Morning

"Sammy! Get your ass out of bed!" I called from downstairs. It was our first day at another new school. THUNK! I heard from the room above me. Well, the little moose is up, I guess. As he came down the stairs looking disheveled, I said, "What took you so long, bitch?"

"I'm tired, jerk," he said, frowning at our breakfast choices. Our aunt Ellen and uncle Bobby had already gone to work and Ellen didn't leave anything for us, because, usually, we didn't have school. But guess what? Now we do! Yay for us!

I was a senior, and an artist. I preferred painter as my title, though. We, meaning my brother Sammy and I, had just moved in with our aunt and uncle after our dad was arrested for beating me and Sam. Took 'em long enough. Our mother was killed in a house fire when I was only four, and Sam was only a few months old. 

'Well, we have school today," I said with a fake smile. "Go get dressed."

"Fine," Sam mumbled as he made his way back up the stairs.

"You have, like, 10 minutes!" I called after him. "So hurry up!"

I went out to my car, a beautiful 1967 Chevrolet Impala, four doors, and shiny black. I fixed her from the ground up after and accident my dad was in. Fuck the snow in Iowa, I thought. Why did we have to move to Iowa? Why was there snow here? In March? Back in Lawrence, Kansas, we were lucky if we got an inch of snow in a month. Here, they're lucky if they don't get that in a week. It certainly wasn't good for the car. So, I started her up and went back inside to fetch a hat and gloves.

"Sammy, hurry up, we're going to be late!" I yelled again. He came running down the stairs and skidded to a halt in the kitchen.

"It's Sam," he said in an annoyed voice. "And why do they have us starting school on a Friday? Why not wait until Monday?"

"I don't know Sam, just go get in the car." I gave an exasperated sigh.

As we drove to the high school, my tires skidded at least five or six times, and it was only a few blocks. I hated this place so far. Though I think Sammy was loving the snow. He was looking out the window and staring the whole 8 block ride.

When I pulled up to the main building, I saw a very nice 1969 Dodge Charger. Ask me anything about cars and I'll have an answer. I wonder whose car that is? I said to myself.

"I don't know," Sam said, sounding annoyed, again. I must have said that out loud then, oops. 

We walked into the office and told the secretary who we were and she called out a few boys from their classes to escort us to ours. Sammy was paired with a boy named Balthazar, and me, with a boy named Castiel. Castiel looked normal enough, but he was just an average jock. Wearing a Letterman jacket, he looked like a total opposite of me, with me black AC/DC t shirt, black skinny jeans, and black Chucks.

"Dean, right?" he asked while we walked to my first class, which I conveniently had with him. "I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cassie, nearly everyone does." I nodded in understanding. "So, where are you from Dean?"

"I'm originally from Lawrence, Kansas, but we had to move in with my aunt and uncle when there were some, um, complications with my dad," I said quietly, choosing my words carefully. 

"Okay," he didn't press any further. "I'll meet you after class and I'll show you to the rest of your classes. What do you have next period?"

I glanced down at my schedule. "Um, English with Ms. Masters," I answered.

"Okay, great," he said, and walked into class and immediately went to his friends and started talking. Not that I wanted to be friends anyways, Cassie, I thought bitterly.

I mostly day dreamed throughout some boring lesson about Shakespeare. If I recall, it was something along the lines of Macbeth, I don't remember. When the bell finally rang, I scooped up my books and ran to my locker, hoping to not run into Cassie. Which was exactly when he showed up. Great, I thought.

"Hey, Dean!" he said a little too cheerfully. I winced, but Castiel must not have noticed. "How are you liking Mount Vernon High School?"

"Well," I said, mimicking his cheery tone. "I've only had 3 classes so far, but I like it a lot, I suppose"

Castiel gave me a huge smile. "Hey, man, if there's ever anything I can help you with let me know."

"Actually, Castiel, there is one thing," I said with a small, indiscernible smirk.

"And what would that be, Dean?" He answered.

"Who's 1969 Dodge Charger is parked out front?" I asked just wanting to know.

Castiel smiled again. "That would be my baby," he said proudly. "I have yet to find a prettier car."

"Well, have I got the car for you," I said, countering his pride and making his smile falter for a moment, then go back to the way it was again.

"And what would that be, Dean?" Castiel questioned.

"It's a surprise," I said walking to my next class.


End file.
